


Perfect Little Family

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: The reader is heavily pregnant while watching the show from the sidelines until suddenly her water breaks. The on-hand paramedics say that she’s fully dilated and there’s nothing they can do to transport her and needs to give birth now.





	Perfect Little Family

You watched from the wings as your husband Roger and the boys played. Roger glanced at you and smiles. He does a double take when he sees you gripping your stomach in pain. He instantly dropped the drum sticks and ran over to you.

Freddie turned in confusion on why Roger had stopped playing. “What’s going on?” he asked Brian and John. They quickly ran off stage to see the on-hand paramedics evaluating your condition.

“I’m sorry loves, but it looks like we have a backstage emergency,”. Freddie explained to the crowd. John ran up to the wing and called for Freddie.

”Y/N is having the baby.”

”She’s having the baby now? You guys stay put, we’ll be back. I’m going to be an uncle!” He said excitedly before running off the stage.  
You were laying on the floor as the paramedic checked your cervix. 

“Well Mrs. Taylor, your water just broke, and it looks like you’re dilated to 10cm. You’re having the baby now, no time to go to the hospital.”

“What? Now?” You exclaimed.

“Yes, please stay still and remain calm.”

“Remain calm? How do you want me to remain calm when I’m having my baby on the floor of my husband’s concert.”

”We can move you to the dressing room if it makes you more comfortable.”

You nodded your head, and he quickly helped you up and guided you to the dressing room. Once inside, he helped you sit on one of the couches. 

”Can someone who grab what we need from the ambulance she’s having the baby here.” a flurry of crew members came in with towels and surgical equipment. 

“Ok, I want to apologize in advance to you when I scream and insult you in any way. Just know that I’m in a lot of pain and I don’t mean any of it.” You say out of breath from the walk over. He laughed.

“It’s okay; I know you mean well. Trust me, I’ve seen a lot worse, and this is my job, I’m only here to help. My names Alex by the way if you want to put a name to those insults.”

”Alright, Alex can we get a move on I’m not only in a lot of pain, but I really want to meet my baby,” you say, gritting your teeth through a contraction.

”Okay, next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. For now, just focus on your breathing,” he informed

”You got this y/n,. You’re so strong.”

”Shut up Roger.” he quickly backed away with his hands in the air. ”No, come here and hold my hand. Just don’t say things like that. I’m strong because I know I am.”

”Cocky aren’t we?” he replied.

”Well, I don’t see you pushing a baby through your bloody vagina. Oh fuck, I feel another one coming.”

”Mrs. Taylor I need you to push now. Great keep going. Great, that was perfect.”

”Roger, can you get one of the boys to get me water,” you asked out of breath.

”On it.” He ran out of the room to find the rest of the boys hovering over the door.  
“How is she?” “Is the baby here?” “Am I an uncle yet?” they all ask.

”Will you hold your horses? She only pushed once. She asked if one of you can go get her water.”

”I’ll go, you get back in there and be with your wife,” Brian said before leaving the group.

”Ok, how’s the crowd? Did they all leave?”

”Surprisingly very few. I think they’re all awaiting the little one.”

”ROGER, NO TIME FOR CHIT CHAT. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” you screamed.

”Got to go. I’ll keep you all posted.”

“Oh Brian, it’s so nice to see someone that isn’t the monster who did this to me. You wouldn’t do this to anyone would you?”

”I already did. Did you forget I already have my own kids?”

”Ugh, they’re multiplying. Get out and bring me someone who wouldn’t do this to me.”

”I would never do this to you, Mrs. Taylor.”

”Thank you, Alex.”

”Hey, this is not the time to be hitting on my wife. You have a baby to deliver.”

”I’ll go get Freddie then,” Brian says before leaving the room. The door shuts only to be opened again moments later.

”How’s my favorite person in the world doing?” Freddie coos over the loud screams of your contractions.

”Oh, you know, the usual pushing an entire fucking human out of a small hole in between my legs.”

”Alright dear, what can I do to help?”

”Tell me about what’s going on out there. It’ll help get my mind off the pain.”

”Well, the fans are still out there anxiously awaiting the announcement of little Freddie Taylor.” You laugh.

“How many times do I have to tell you were not naming our little girl Freddie.”

”But what if it’s a boy?”

”In your dreams, Mercury.”  
Another thirty minutes pass with little progress of the baby being born.

”Roger, I can’t do this anymore. I’m too tired.”

”Come on y/n;, you can do this. Do it for us.”

”I can’t, Rog.”

”Wait right here.”

”Like I can move anywhere. Rog, what are you doing? Hello, where are you going? I’m having your baby, and you’re leaving me?”

”I’ll be right back.”

”Maybe he had to use the bathroom?” Alex chimed in.

”Shut up, you.”  
Roger ran to one of the mic technicians. ”Give me a mic.” The man handed him a mic.

”Rog, what the hell are you doing?” John asked.

”Y/N needs a little encouragement.”  
He walked out onto the stage to see a still massive crowd of people. 

”Wow, all of you are still here.” They cheered. ”I want to say thank you all. I know you’ve all been awaiting the birth of my child but, unfortunately, he or she isn’t here yet. But I do need you guys to help me. Y/n needs a little encouragement to continue on; she’s really tired and can’t take the pain anymore. So what I need you guys to do is cheer on her name so she can push through. The babies nearly there and I can feel that it won’t be much longer. So help me. Y/n! Y/n! Y/n!.” they joined in. ”perfect. Louder so she can hear you from the dressing room. Keep going.” he ran off stage and back to the dressing room. The three men smiled at him. ”she needed a little help, so she’s going to get it.”Roger opened the door allowing the sound of the crowd to fill the room.

”Arg roger what did you do?” you asked in the middle of a contraction.

”I got you some much-needed encouragement. Boys, keep that door open so Y/n can hear. Um- ” he looked around the room, and the tall clothes rack full of different outfits catches his eyes. ”Put that clothes rack in front of the door so no one can see inside. And come inside, Y/n needs all the help she can get.” he held your hand.

”Y/n baby, I know you’re tired, but I’m here now, and I’m not leaving your side until this baby’s born. Listen, they’re all cheering you on. You can do this final stretch.” he smiled as he wiped away your tears.

”I love you so much, Roger.”

”I love you too. The boys and I are here now, you’ve got this. Final stretch; head and shoulders, then they’re out. Ok, next contraction, you push as if your life depended on it.” You didn’t know what to feel, love or pain, from the next contraction.

”Come on Y/n, the heads almost out,” Alex said. The boys reassured you from behind.

”Come on baby, you’re so close. They’re almost here.” Roger whispered in your ear. That’s all that matters now. Roger’s voice in your ear was the only thing that you could hear. All you wanted is to get this baby out so you can finally be a family with the man you loved. Freddie ran to the mic.

”keep going she’s almost there! Louder” the cheers increased in volume.

”Perfect, the head is out. Take some breaths. Next push will get the shoulders out. Dad, do you want to catch the baby?”

”Hell yeah I do.” you let out a small whimper at roger leaving your side. 

”its okay love I’m right here. In going to catch the baby.” instantly the about were at your side reassuring you. Roger knew that down there was going to be all kinds of nasty but what he was witnessing was next level. ”holy shit. She can get surgery to fix that right ?”

”ROGER!”

”What? You’ll be thanking me later. Maybe next time you can have a c section to keep down here nice.”

”There won’t be a next time, Rog.”  
Yes, there is! Because your next baby is going to be named after me,.” Freddie chimed in.

”Again I’m your dreee- ahhh.”  
”Keep going, keep going to almost there Y/n. Roger be ready the baby is coming in fast.”

With one last push, the baby was finally out and in Rogers’ arms. There screaming filled the air. All you could feel was relieved that the hard part was over. All you had to do now was birth the placenta, which was a much easier process.

”Holy shit! Y/n, you did it. You gave birth to our baby girl.”

“Here, let me take her so you can cut the umbilical cord.” He quickly took the sterilized medical scissors to pass them to Roger who gave him the baby. Alex clipped off the umbilical cord before letting Roger cut it. Alex quickly wrapped her up in a sterile emergency foil blanket to keep her warm.

“There you go little one, you’re free now. Let’s go see mama.” Tears instantly flow down your cheeks. She’s finally here; your baby girl is finally here. You open your shirt more to get the proper skin to skin contact.

“Hey, baby. I’m your mama., it’s so nice to finally meet you. Your papa and I are going to love you non stop and always protect you, Okay angel. She’s so perfect Rog.” Your voice was shaky with emotion. She was finally here. The moment you’ve been waiting to experience for nine months was finally here, and you never want it to go away.

“I know,” he said, kissing your forehead.  
Deaky took out his polaroid and shot a picture of the scene. Once it was developed, he showed Brian. “What a perfect little family,” he said. 

“Here, take a photo of her so I can show the people.” Deaky smiles stepping closer and takes the photo.

“What’s her name?” Brian asked.  
Roger looks at you, smiling., “Well, we had a couple in mind, but we went with Eden Clarisse Taylor.”

“Eden Clarisse, that’s beautiful. Congrats guys,” Brian said.

“You guys are going to have to wrap it up. I’m almost done cleaning y/n up for transport to the hospital.”

“Got it.” Roger turned to you, “I’ll be right back. Let me go introduce our baby to the fans who stayed.”

“Ok. Be quick though, or we’ll miss you too much.” Roger once again took the mic. “Attention everyone. I would like to announce the birth of my daughter, Eden Clarisse Taylor.” The crowd cheered. “I want to thank everyone who stuck around and helped us get through this, but I’m not done yet. Who wants to see a photo?” They cheered even louder. 

“Camera guy, can you get a close up of this?” Roger asked, bending down in front of the camera guy. He pointed the camera to the photograph, which projected onto the big screen.

They all aww and coo at the photo of baby Eden. “That’s my girl. Speaking of them, I should get back, but first men take care of your ladies because they go through a lot that we men couldn’t even imagine. I just witnessed my wife give birth to our baby; hours of intense labor without any sort of medication or numbing. Whether you like it or not, they’re stronger than we will ever be, and they should all be treated well. I have to get back to my family now. Thank you again, and goodnight,” he waved them off, leaving the stage.

“Roger, perfect timing. We’re all ready to transfer them to the hospital. It shouldn’t be too long before y/n gives birth to the placenta,” Alex informed him, rolling your gurney to the ambulance.  
At the hospital

After you had finished everything that needed to be done, you, Rog, and Eden were happily together, tucked away in a room with Eden suckling on your breast. You’d heard stories of babies not wanting to latch on, but Eden seemed eager and latched on pretty quickly. Eden let out a small whine as if she wanted to start crying. “Shh shh, it’s okay. Mommy’s here love, no need to cry.” You help her reattach to your nipple. “There you go. See, no need to cry. It’s all better now,” you rock her gently patting her butt.

“You two look so perfect right now. You’re a natural at this baby.” Roger places a kiss on the top of your head. “My two perfect girls.”


End file.
